


Детектор правда

by Dai_Ri



Category: Doberman Infinity (Band), Gekidan Exile
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri
Summary: У всех бывают плохие дни





	Детектор правда

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Шокичи — вокалист группы EXILE THE SECOND  
> 2\. Дебют Масаясу как певца состоялся в октябре 2018 с композицией WANAWANA. За этим дебютом стояли Элли и Оми, именно ими разработан концепт и они отвечали за подготовку Масаясу  
> 3\. Свей появился в агентстве LDH в 2012 году как мембер Gekidan EXILE, а в 2014 году стал полноценным участником рэп-группы DOBERMAN INFINITY  
> 4\. Хиро-сан — директор агентства LDH  
> 5\. Псевдоним — Масаясу CRAZY四角形 (CRAZY Shikakkei) переводится с японского как «Бешеный квадрат»

— Йо! Что-то случилось? — Свей приветливо махал от сдвоенного столика в кофейне и улыбался тепло. Даже если на душе скреблись кошки — они обычно быстро утихали и разбредались по своим углам от этой лучащейся энергии. Невольно думалось, стоили ли проблемы того, чтобы по поводу них заморачиваться? Чтобы забивать голову настолько, что плохо спалось по ночам.

Масаясу стушевался. Пристроился напротив, еле найдя место для стаканчика кофе. Свей развел бурную деятельность, повытащив кучу техники и что-то снимая, тут же сводя, добавляя эффектов... Клевый. Может, Масаясу тоже стоило освоить видеомонтаж? Забьет часы раздумий действительно полезным.

— Ничего такого, что нельзя было бы пережить.

— А начистоту? Колись давай! — Свей пихнул его локтем. — Я знаю тебя достаточно, чтобы просекать состояние «унылого говна». Извини за прямоту.

— Да всё ок. Но ты прав — я расклеиваюсь на глазах. Кажется, что я никому не нужен. Даже собственному брату.

— Эту брехню точно брось. Или тебе кто-то другой теперь собирает бенто и покладисто предупреждает, если задерживается?

— Лучше бенто Шокичи — нет, ты и сам это знаешь, — Масаясу улыбнулся, вспоминая аккуратно и красиво утрамбованные в коробочку овощи, мясо и омлет. Ингредиенты почти всегда оставались неизменными, но менялась форма, начинка и оформление, и Шокичи вкладывал столько любви, что бенто любовались и умилялись все вокруг. — И всё-таки... кажется, он от меня устает. Жить вместе с младшим братом и тащить его за собой много лет — настоящий подвиг. И утомление. Я понимаю. У меня давно есть достаточно денег, чтобы съехать, но не хватает на это мужества, — Масаясу загреб пальцами волосы и сгорбился.

— Ну-ну, мужик. А ты не думал обсудить это непосредственно с Шокичи?

— Чтобы он всё отрицал? Он ведь очень добрый и никогда не ранит моих чувств. Скорее Шокичи отправится к кому-нибудь ночевать, чем скажет: «Масу, ты меня достал. Съеби подальше на пару дней». Ни разу, Свей, ни разу он не сказал подобного! — Масаясу выпрямился и пантомимой выражал всю степень шока. — Хотя, каюсь, я проводил эксперименты и испытывал его терпение. Знай: оно безгранично.

— Я-то знаю, — Свей усмехнулся и даже оторвался от многочисленных экранов. — Однажды я завалился к нему вдрызг пьяным, грязным и с толпой малознакомых мужиков в таком же состоянии. Ты был в отъезде и не застал этой эпичной сцены. Так вот — Шокичи нашел место каждому, каждому! А меня еще и помыл. И не сказал мне ни слова, Масу! Ни слова! Ах да, он еще и сварганил на всех завтрак. Пусть это был обычный рис с рыбной подливкой, но ты бы стал кормить левых мужиков, завалившихся в твой дом без приглашения и бухими?!

— Я бы выгнал их под зад коленом, еще бы и полицию вызвал.

— Вот-вот. Зато эти мужики так расчувствовались, что притаранили кучу подсолнухов, тыкв, ягод и вообще отменно украсили дом. Шокичи чуть не разревелся, приложив руку к сердцу.

— Да, что-то подобное припоминаю. Украшенный дом в смысле. А ты? — Масаясу кивнул Свею заинтересованно.

— Стоял полчаса на коленях, прося прощения и целуя Шокичи тыльные стороны ладоней, — Свей осклабился ласково и до мурашек. Подобное его не унижало, а явно возбуждало... Свей потому от них и съехал, что сходил с ума от ревности и любви. Кажется, ему хотелось владеть Шокичи безраздельно. И легко было додумать, чем закончилось то покаянное утро. — Ладно, оставим пока, но Шокичи ведь не единственная твоя проблема? Обычно ты их мазохистично копишь, — Свей скорчил недовольную гримасу.

— Коплю. Меня волнуют моя карьера как актера и как... певца, — Масаясу немного смутился, но дебют есть дебют, его не отменишь.

— И что именно? — Свей снова вернулся к программе, но слушал внимательно, сомневаться не приходилось.

— Понимаешь, как актера меня практически никуда не приглашают. Последний мой фильм — артхаус. Я не против артхауса, и мне очень понравилась роль, но когда он — единственная за год работа... выглядит удручающе. И вообще, на фоне других актеров «Гекидан» я — явный неудачник. У Канты уже больше работ, чем у меня! А ведь он младше на одиннадцать лет. Молчу про Кейту и Нобу. И Шо. За ними мне не угнаться.

— А остальные?

— Остальные примерно со мной на одном уровне. И ты в их числе!

— Черт, точно, — Свей улыбнулся и покачал головой. — Прозвучит пиздец как, но я порой забываю, что пришел в LDH как мембер «Гекидан». Я и актерство! Я, учившийся рэповать в Канаде три года, и актер. Здрасьте, приехали. Не помнишь, чья это была идея — твоя или Шокичи? Протащить на птичьих правах, а там, мол, освоюсь. И ведь сработало! А помню на первых порах, когда перезнакомился со всеми, понял, что театральное подразделение — какой-то оплот несбывшихся надежд. В кого не ткни — либо поет, либо танцует, либо на тайко играют! Думал еще тогда сбацать из «Гекидан» заодно музыкальную группу. С этническими мотивами, — Свей хрюкнул и махнул рукой: «извини-извини». — На самом деле уверен, мы бы раскрутились. Не хочешь заняться?

— Я не смогу, — Масаясу подставил щеку солнцу. — Это нужны неисчерпаемая энергия и оптимизм. А я слишком топорный. Долго раскачиваюсь, много думаю, прикидываю-прикладываю...

— Ты просто ленивая задница, — Свей клацнул по «энтеру» и отодвинул экран, чуть разворачивая и разглядывая результат. На экране среди огня проступало лого «Доберманов».

— Не спорю. И очень завидую твоему шилу в заднице. Да и Шокичи такой же. Постоянно чем-то занят...

— И поэтому ты решил, что мешаешь ему? Тебе мешает другое, — Свей захлопнул крышку ноутбука и красноречиво уставился на Масаясу. Затем развернул планшет и стал быстро набрасывать какую-то схему с человечком посередине. В человечке Масаясу через время признал себя. — Я не вижу проблем в твоей актерской карьере. Разумеется, всем подавай красавчиков или пробивных парней, которые возьмут упорством и харизмой. Но ты не будешь обивать пороги студий и шляться по тыще кастингов, по крайней мере, не тогда, когда этого не хочешь сам. А еще у тебя есть надежный тыл. Вот и думай — хорошо или плохо, что состоишь в подобном агентстве, — Свей тыкнул в экран, и за спиной человечка загорелась красным высокая стена с надписью «LDH». — Хотя на самом деле: всё зависит от тебя. Хочешь — покоряй новые вершины, не хочешь — качайся себе на мерных волнах дальше. Понимаешь, Масу, я тебя люблю, но если бы ты хотел изменить текущее положение дел — давно бы пришел к Хиро-сану. Он бы обязательно спросил: «зачем тебе это?» И пару недель ты бы ходил в поисках ответа. Найдя нужный — получил бы прямой доступ к объемной базе кинематографа. И вот на тебя сыпятся предложения, а ты их придирчиво отбираешь... — анимация на экране тут же проиллюстрировала слова — человечек оказался погребен под листами бумаги заживо, и всё увековечил взрыв. — Пуф!

— Зачем ты так?

— А мне тебя нужно по головке гладить? Масу, если ты пришел ко мне за сочувствием, то явно ошибся адресом, — Свей поставил локти близко-близко от планшета и положил на ладони голову. — Тут либо маленькими шагами в большой и страшный мир, или прыгать с обрыва, или ждать, пока звезды сойдутся и тебе выстроят удобный прочный мост с одного берега на другой. Но это редко бывает.

Масаясу выдохнул протяжно. Свей был прав, тысячу раз прав, и как же чертовски сложно было это признать вслух! Очевидное и крайне нежеланное так некрасиво выставилось наружу... Масаясу буравил носки остроконечных ботинок, начищенных и будто насмехающихся над его жалким положением.

— Я дурак, да?..

— Дураком, по-моему, быть лучше, чем полным кретином. Дураки не видят препятствий и прут сквозь бурелом, — Свей наклонился к нему через всю аппаратуру, сцапал за плечи и насильно приоднял. — Человек, взявший псевдоним «Бешеный квадрат», не имеет права тут сидеть и хандрить. Ты заявил всем, что суперзвезда. Докажи это.

— Не могу... Оми и Элли, они больше мной не занимаются...

— Ага, настолько не занимаются, что аж приглашают на свои лайвы в качестве специального гостя. А вообще — тебе сколько лет, Масу?..

— Тридцать один, — Масаясу ответил машинально и сглотнул. И наконец-то вырвался из пут. Относительно...

— И тебе всё ещё нужны няньки? Три раза «ха»! — Свей грубо тыкнул пальцем ему в грудь и внимательно заглянул в глаза. — Да, когда тебя продюсируют и направляют — это проще. Придумывают тебе концепт, образ, ставят танец, обставляют чики-пуки... Твоя задача — продержаться уверенно минут пять-семь, пока снимают клип. Но ведь это ерунда, привычное дело, опыт кино пригождается вмиг!

Свей говорил и кивал — и от этого становилось не по себе.

— Свей... Перестань, Свей!

— А что я такого сказал? Многие начинают под началом кого-то, здесь нет ничего позорного, но дальше уж сам, дорогой. Разговаривай с людьми, ищи заинтересованных, договаривайся с танцорами. По щелчку пальцев ничего не бывает, — Свей пожал плечами — и мелькнула на его лице быстрой тенью тоска, перечеркнутая решимостью. — Всё в твоих руках, Масу, всё в твоих руках.

— У меня получится?..

— Уже получилось, — Свей потянулся вперед и похлопал его по нагрудному карману. — Не теряй веру в себя. Самое страшное — потерять веру в себя.

Масаясу неуверенно приложил ладонь к сердцу. То билось размеренно, но иногда будто вздрагивало-оживлялось. В моменты, когда Масаясу представлял себя на сцене под софитами или идущим по красной дорожке.

— Спасибо, Шухей.

— Надо же, давненько меня никто так не звал, — Свей улыбнулся широко, показывая зубы с грилзами на клыках. — Обращайся. А теперь мне нужно поработать над музыкой, извини.

— Без проблем. Можно я посижу здесь?

— Оправдывая статус ленивой задницы? Да сиди уж. Всё равно сейчас никуда не помчишься, а будешь думать. Знаю я тебя.

— Ты прав, — Масаясу не сдержал улыбки и устроился поудобнее, обнимая ладонями ещё теплый стаканчик кофе. — Крах себя — это нечто. Для восстановительных работ потребуется много всего, но прежде всего — план.

— Удачи в составлении! — Свей сделал пальцами «бамс» и нацепил наушники.

Масаясу скользнул по нему взглядом и повернулся к улице. Не слишком оживленной, но и не безлюдной. Когда-нибудь стоило решиться обсудить со Свеем еще одну проблему. Связанную с личной жизнью. Но явно не сейчас. В другой какой-нибудь раз. Когда снова накроет. И припрет. И Свей снова заклинанием скажет: «Йоу, чувак! Колись, что у тебя случилось?»


End file.
